


IM re: Name Change Petition

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: IM, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night on AIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IM re: Name Change Petition

**  
NoFish:** Did you get it?

DiggingDanny is away at 1:42:06 AM.

* * *

  
Auto response from DiggingDanny  
(1:42:19 AM):  
I am (choose 1):  
1\. Reading.  
2\. Thinking.  
3\. Writing.  
4\. Working.  
5\. Sleeping (ha ha just kidding).  


* * *

  
 **  
NoFish:  
**  
6\. None of the above.

 **NoFish:** You are naked in bed thinking of me in my Class As and touching yourself.

 **NoFish:** *poke*

 **NoFish:** *poke*

 **NoFish:** *poke*

 **NoFish:** *poke*

 **NoFish:** *poke*

 ****DiggingDanny returned at 1:47:34 AM.  


 **DiggingDanny:** Oh, that is so annoying.

 **NoFish:** What?

 **DiggingDanny:** Did you teach your screenname to moo?

 **DiggingDanny:** And get what? The frighteningly incriminating legal document you left on my chair __at the SGC this morning?

 **DiggingDanny:** Right before we went off world?

 **NoFish:** I put it in an envelope!

 **DiggingDanny:** Yeeeeesssss. From Janet's stationery. Marked "Personal and Confidential."

 **NoFish:** Exactly! Nobody would dare to open one of the doc's messages to her patients. Perfectly safe.

 **DiggingDanny:** Yup. Now anyone who saw it just thinks I have space herpes. Thanks.

 **NoFish:** Don't mention it.

 **DiggingDanny:** OMG! That is the most annoying thing ever. Make it stop!

 **NoFish:** Moooooooooooo!

 **NoFish:** Moooooooooooo!

 **NoFish:** Moooooooooooo!

 

 **DiggingDanny:** One more time and you can forget about getting any for a month.

 **NoFish:** OK, OK! I fixed it. Jeez!  Not that I get any anyway.

 **NoFish:** I hate this stupid screenname, btw.

 **DiggingDanny:** *snickers*

 **DiggingDanny:** I thought it was very clever.

 **NoFish:** I should have at least gotten to name T.  Stupid Carter.

 **DiggingDanny:** Cassie started it. Do you think Sam would have chosen the name SmarterThanYou on her own?

 **NoFish:** Yes. I do. *sulks*

 **DiggingDanny:** I'm not going to sit here and listen to you pout all night. I was doing stuff, you know.

 **NoFish:** At nearly two in the morning? Of course you were.

 **NoFish:** Like I said. Thinking of me! *is smug*

 **DiggingDanny:** Going now...

 **NoFish:** So?!?!?!?!

 **DiggingDanny:** So what?

 **NoFish:** I like the sound of it. Daniel O'Neill. You sound like a good Irish lad.

 **DiggingDanny:** Haha. Very funny. Why don't you become Mrs. Jackson, instead. Jack Jackson. :)

 **NoFish is away at 2:03:12 AM**

 **DiggingDanny:** You're not serious?

* * *

  
Auto response from NoFish (2:03:22 AM): I am (choose 1):  
1\. Not talking to you.  
2\. Not talking to you.  
3\. Not talking to you.  
4\. Not talking to you.  
5\. Sleeping (ha ha just kidding). Not talking to you.  


* * *

 **DiggingDanny:** OMG. I cannot believe you are actually serious.

 **DiggingDanny:** Jack, we can't get married. I can't be Mrs. Jonathan C. O'Neill.

 **DiggingDanny:** Is that something you even want?

 ****NoFish returned at 2:05:16 AM.  


 **NoFish:** I don't know.

 **NoFish:** Maybe.

 **NoFish:** Who cares?

 **NoFish:** Nevermind. Forget I brought it up.

 ****NoFish signed off at 2:06:38 AM.  


 **DiggingDanny:** Dammit!

 ****NoFish is no longer available  


* * *

As drafted by Col. O'Neill and forwarded to Dr. Jackson.

  


  



End file.
